Spike Toss
Spike Toss is a game by futzi01 featuring resources from ShadyHorseman, scrimpeh, brianc1006, extreme-sonic, Drud14, The Double Rainboom project, ZuTheSkunk, and sigmavirus1. It also features art and music made exclusively for the game by BonesWolbach and Bass Rabbit respectively. Sounds were taken from the Universal Soundbank, HB Cartoon SFX Library, and the ; and the coding libraries as3crypto and actionjson were used during the game’s coding. It is a trajectory physics game featuring Spike and Rarity as they hunt for gems. The current version in 1.1. Premise Rarity and Spike are looking for gems. However, in order to get to them, they have decided to place Spike in a slingshot and launch him towards the gems. The player must calculate Spike’s initial launch so that he can collect as many gems in one go. Different gems are worth different numbers of points, however the player simply need to run out of “Spikes” to throw in order to progress to the next level. Levels can be replayed in the Level Select menu, but new levels cannot be unlocked from here and Total score will always start from zero. The game also features a code based level editor where the player can create his/her own levels, receive a generation code, and share the code with others so that they may play the levels themselves. The player is tracked by points scored. Gameplay/Features The player launches Spike by dragging him with the mouse by holding the left mouse button down and over him, and moving the mouse in the opposite direction of where he/she want Rarity to launch him. A blue arrow giving a rough sketch of Spike’s initial direction and velocity are shown during this process. Once Spike is launched, he leaves a purple trail behind him mapping out his trajectory. This purple line gets more opaque and eventually disappears the longer it gets, however it won’t disappear until after the next throw. After Spike stops moving or after the player hits the “End current throw” button in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. On the next throw after, a gray arrow showing the initial velocity and direction Spike’s previous launch remains behind to give the player reference to the next launch. The player’s total points, points gained this level so far, and tries left are displayed along the bottom of the screen at all times. The music can be shut off by pressing the M key. The pause menu can be accessed at any time during gameplay by hitting the esc key. From the pause menu, the player can choose to either restart the level, or go to the main menu. Gems There are 4 different colors a gem can be (red, green, blue, and purple) and 3 sizes it can take (small, medium, or large) leading to 12 different gems, which when added to the “Large Diamond” gem makes 13 gems in total. *'Small:' Red: 10 pts Green: 20pts Blue: 30 pts Purple: 40 pts *'Medium:' Red: 75 pts Green: 100 pts Blue: 125 pts Purple: 150 pts *'Large: ' Red: 100 pts Green: 200pts Blue: 300 pts Purple: 500 pts *'Diamond:' 2000 pts Surfaces There are also different surfaces that will affect Spikes momentum should he land on them. *'Brown Surface:' Has the same affect on Spike as the grounds does, spike slows down a little. *'Yellow Surface:' Will cause Spike to bounce further. *'Purple Surface:' Will cause Spike to slow down considerably. *'Green Surface:' Will cause Spike to come to an abrupt stop. *'Blue Surface:' Will shatter when Spike comes into contact with them, but will cause spike to bounce normally. The game also features an easter egg where if the player inputs the Konami Code during gameplay, Princess Celestia will appear on-screen and send the entire level to the moon where the level can be played with low gravity physics. However, while the cheat code is being used, the game will not be saved. External link *Spike Toss on deviantArt *Spike Toss Equestria Daily post Category:Fan games